The primary function of a helmet, such as a motorcycle helmet, is to provide protection for a wearer's head. There may be situations where the wearer of the helmet may benefit from enhanced situational awareness. There exists a need, therefore, to enable enhanced safety features in helmets to provide, for example, enhanced situational awareness to the wearer of the helmet.